


Car Crash

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- where the guys of One Direction and they get into a crash and Louis won't wake up so they freak out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Crash

The guys of One Direction were on their way back to their hotel after a rockin' concert they just had. It was raining, not like a soft drizzle, a full out drench. Louis sat in the very back with Niall, while Liam, Zayn, and Harry were in front of them. They were all in their seat belts besides Louis. 

"Lou, put on your seat belt. It is the law you know." Liam said turning around to face the eldest out of all of the band. 

"So what. It's not like we're gonna crash." Louis joked as he toyed with the belt.

Harry was looking out the window, he saw something but couldn't figure out what it was. "Guys, I see something. I can't tell what the hell it is though." Harry stated straining to see the incoming object.

Niall started to whimper as the speed of the van rose. The rain was scaring Niall, he didn't like being in cars when it was raining. He always feared of crashing. "Niall, chill out we'll be fine." Zayn said patting the blonde's knee. 

"Holy shit! Guys hang on!" Paul yelled from the front of the car. Louis jumped over to Niall throwing his arms around him protecting the Irishman's head. Zayn, Liam, and Harry latched onto each other.

It happened all to fast. The van and the incoming object hit each other causing the van to flip once and then onto it's side. Liam was the first to open his eyes, he was still entangled with the Bradford and Cheshire boy. He thought everyone was okay until he looked behind him to check on his other two mates. Niall had a couple of scratches, but Louis. Louis' arm was in a wierd position, other then protecting Niall's head. Louis' was unconicous. He needed help. He was the only one without a belt on. Who knows what else happen to him. He needed a doctor, and quick.

"Guys, Guys! Wake up! Louie's hurt really bad!" Liam yelled getting the attention of the other 3 boys. They all turned their gazes to Louis' limp body. Niall unwrapped himself from Louis. Niall looked at the Doncaster boy's face, He had blood coming from his forehead.

"Li! His head is bleeding." Niall said. He had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to lose Louis. Louis was like his older brother. 

"I called an ambulance. Let's try to get out and see if we can move Louis out too." Paul said front the front of the van. The five males climbed out of the van careful not to hit Louis. Carefully they retrevied Louis from the van, setting him on the ground waiting for an ambulance to come.

"Man that looks bad." Harry said looking at Louis who was on the ground.

"Where the fuck is that ambulance!" Zayn yelled. The Bradford lad was pissed. They warned Louis to put on a belt, but he didn't listen. Zayn couldn't stay mad for long. He wanted Louis to be ok. 

"Guys, I see the ambulance!" Paul screamed to the 4 boys around their limp looking friend.

The ambulance pulled up, medics quickly got out to assist Louis. They put him on a gurnie. They rushed into the ambulance. "Anyone coming?" The female paramedic asked. "Niall you go." Harry said. Niall nodded and ran to the ambulance. The ambulance rushed off with it's sirens blaring. 

A car that Paul had called for pulled up to take him and the boys to the hospital. The three members of One Direction had tears in their eyes.

"We can't lose him." Harry said choking back a sob. Liam brought his hand onto the taller lad's back and rubbed soothing circles into his back. Zayn stay quiet. Liam looked over at Zayn, and with his free hand rose his head to meet his eyes.

"Louis will be fine. He maybe immature and childish at times. But he's strong. I know for a fact that he will make it. It is Louis we are talking about." Liam stated, trying to hold back his own tears. 

"I hope he does Liam. I don't know what I would do without him." Zayn choked out. Paul looked back at the almost broken boys when their song 'Moments' came on the stereo. 

Harry at this point was sobbing. All of their hands entangled. Each held one of each other's hands. 

~~~At the hospital~~~

"Get this boy to surgery, bad car accident." The male paramedic yelled towards one of the nearby doctors. 

Beside Louis, Niall was holding onto Louis' hand. "Please Louis, we will make it through this. Please wake up." Niall said sobbing. 

"Sir, will you please let go of your friend so we can take him into surgery." The doctor said to the sobbing Irishman. Niall nodded, kissed Louis' hand then let go. Falling to the floor. "Please get through this Louis. For me, the others. Please." Niall said softly.

"Niall!" A familiar head of curls yelled from down the hall. Niall looked up from the ground to see the others walking up to him. 

"Where's Louis? Is he ok?" Liam asked, looking around the hospital hall.

"Surgery." Niall replied, before he got up to go with his friends to a waiting room.

~~~~~Couple of Hours Later~~~~~~

"Louis Tomlinson." A Doctor called. The five males heads popped up. The got up and was showed to Louis' room. He was in room 223. They entered the room to see their feather haired friend looking for some clothes to wear.

"Louis! Your alive!" Niall yelled running to hug the older lad. Louis grinned and hugged Niall.

"Yes I am! Louis the Tommo Tomlinson is alive!" Louis yelled back. Liam looked at the blued eyed boy. He smiled. He was glad Louis was still here with them. 

"C'mere guys." Louis said ushering for a hug. The three other boys joined in on the hug. The stayed in the big group hug until Paul interrupted them.

"What did they say was wrong Louis?" Paul asked politely. Louis looked over at Paul.

"A broken wrist, I have some bad brusing on my ribs, nothing to serious, a spranged ankle. Pretty much nothing." Louis replied. They looked at the baby blue cast on his wrist. It had a picture of all of the guys on it. "It has us on it." Zayn said pointing at the picture. 

"I know. It's cool!" Louis said, as he squeezed Zayn's cheek.

"But Louis, you were knocked out earlier." Harry stated remembering Louis knocked out.

"Oh yeah, I hit my head when going to protect Niall." Louis paused looking around at his bandmates. "Guys, I have an idea!" the Doncaster lad finished.

"What is it Louie?" Liam asked. 

Louis looked around at the four other boys. "How about we all become boyfriends!" Louis said looking at the smiles that popped onto the other lads' faces.

"YES!" The four other members screamed excitedly! Louis looked at all of his new boyfriends.

"On 3, boyfriends forever." Harry said ushering for them to put their hands in.

"1... 2... 3... Boyfriends Forever!" The members of One Direction screamed on the top of their lungs. They smiled at each other. They were happy Louis was still there with them. Nothing would be the same without him.

**Author's Note:**

> This did not turn out the way I expected but OHHHH WELL!


End file.
